girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-03-13 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- I had to go back a few pages to convince myself that those pentagram-ish (but more than five edges) lines on the ground were there all along. But they used to have arc lights, which have now been replaced by whatever those slimy verticals are. ➤ Toward the right, below Higgs's speech balloon, is a green person. At first glance I thought it must be Zeetha, but it's not just green hair, it's green all over. Troggy? And where's Agatha? Behind the monster, I guess. ➤ :The group just above Tarvek and Higgs appears to be Agatha and friends. The green figure is Trogulus. Wooster is to his left. Agatha above Wooster. Zeetha, with her hood still up, is to the left of Wooster and is holding a pointy object. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:33, March 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh, good eye! Thank you! I think Zeetha actually has a sword in each hand, but it's hard to parse because her arms are crossed and so her right hand sword is pointing backwards (to our right) across the left side of her body. And the sword pointing forward is (still) pointing at the guy who said "It's the Lady Heterodyne!" But I would never have recognized Agatha from that tiny doodle, and I still can't see anyone who's recognizable as Wooster in that group. (Not disagreeing, just an old man with lousy eyesight.) Bkharvey (talk) 02:48, March 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, there are four individuals in Agatha's group. We can see Trogulus, Zeetha's sword, and Agatha's hair. So Wooster is left. Also, there is a continuity error: Trogulus should still be on the balcony with Dimo, Maxim, and Rakethorn (or, at least, still with them). was part of the group. I suspect Trogulus was drawn and colored so we, the reader, could locate Agatha and friends at low resolution. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:54, March 14, 2019 (UTC) ::P.S. On Agatha's crew was "on that balcony across the way" from Higgs and Tarvek, so Zeetha has fought their way halfway around, I guess. Bkharvey (talk) 03:05, March 14, 2019 (UTC) There's also someone with a red claw, or maybe it's a monkey wrench, over by the left. Those are the only two monstery spectators I've found on the floor so far (as opposed to Purple on the balcony). What I really want to know is what those grey hoods who are now running away expected to happen! A 7th-dimensional Welcome Wagon serving 7th-dimensional snacks? Can it be that news of the apparition that started our story hasn't reached England? ➤ Any words of wisdom about the thing that looks like one big eye with a glowy white pupil, but whose sclera is colored and shaded concave? Bkharvey (talk) 04:53, March 13, 2019 (UTC) : Re: The fleeing. It's entirely possible that some went along with this scheme but didn't actually expect it to ever work. (Note: and it wouldn't have, if Agatha hadn't gotten involved.) And the monster-cultists might be changing because of the summoned entity. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:51, March 13, 2019 (UTC) I'm going to hazard the guess that the blue verticals are the monster eating either light or electricity (which are the same thing if you think about it the right way). I base this both on the fact that there used to be lamps at the vertices of that figure on the floor and on the blue thingy going up from the monster's left bicep (supposing he's facing us) to a ceiling lamp. Bkharvey (talk) 06:12, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Isn't it prejudicial to call it a monster? Maybe it's just a creature of standard size and appearance from wherever it comes from, and nice and pleasant in personality. Argadi (talk) 09:47, March 13, 2019 (UTC) : It's my impression that in GG-world "monster" doesn't have the connotation of "evil." It's just a sentient creature that isn't humanoid, more or less. The ones in Mechanicsburg are very nice if you aren't attacking. But also, the grey hoods, who presumably wanted this thing, are running away from it. Maybe they're prejudiced, but I'm more like Agatha facing up to that monster with the bad breath just before Krosp says "Finally, one of you gets it right!" :-) Bkharvey (talk) 02:56, March 14, 2019 (UTC) : P.S. If it's really 7th-dimensional, we are only seeing a tiny cross-section of it. Bkharvey (talk) 02:58, March 14, 2019 (UTC) : P.P.S. About its personality, this one doesn't look like anything we've seen before so it might indeed be very pleasant, but we do know that both Robur and van Rijn were terrified of creatures from its neck of the woods. Maybe they're prejudiced too, although I think we are meant to think that those old Heterodynes didn't scare easily and van Rijn is a consummate scientist. Bkharvey (talk) 03:24, March 14, 2019 (UTC) : : P^3.S. Anyway, that's what Higgs calls him/her/it/them. Bkharvey (talk) 04:45, March 15, 2019 (UTC) What about the Snackrifice? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:08, March 13, 2019 (UTC) ...Is it just me is that portal very yonic? PhoenixTalion (talk) 15:33, March 13, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah. I wasn't going to say anything, but since you brought it up. Some combination of Georgia O'Keefe and Cthulu. ...That whole sacrifice thing might be either a plot hole or a parallel time dohickey (along with the song), since Agatha trashed the script and part of the control system and just hit the on switch without the ritual stuff that Mr. Timey-Wimey said happened. As for the monster, I'm constantly amused by how many ways Lovecraft's purported seafood phobia gets reused, most of a century later. It's not like titanic tentacles actually work in real life, you know. Heteromeles : Is there something special about tentacles, or do you just mean the square-cube law problems of any out-of-scale creature? Because if we could see all seven dimensions, the tentacles might be plenty thick enough. Bkharvey (talk) 03:00, March 14, 2019 (UTC) :Square cube law on tentacles. But it's also the notion that tentacular and extradimensional go together, thanks to the Dunwich Horror. As for the thickness of a tentacle in seven dimensions, I'm not sure that's relevant. You might want to try picking up a one or two dimensional object with your three dimensional hand, if you want to understand what I'm talking about. Anyway, I'm wondering if we've hit the fabled pants of time, where Agatha and company are going down one leg, while Tarvek and Higgs are in the other.Heteromeles :: Other dimensions do matter. If you saw a 0.1mm strip you wouldn't expect it to have any stability, but if was a cross section of a 0.1mm thick piece of paper in another dimension it would bend in some directions (with some resistance) but not bend in other directions without tearing the paper. (This, of course, depends on other physical dimensions existing in and interacting with our universe in that way. I'm not going to attempt to cover that topic.) Argadi (talk) 10:53, March 15, 2019 (UTC) :: :: Well, it's only been a short time to go down the leg, so Temps Cullots or Zeithosen. 9thGeneral (talk) 00:54, March 18, 2019 (UTC)